


In Dreams

by ByronBlack



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Love, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByronBlack/pseuds/ByronBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon experiences something he can't explain? could it be a vision of the future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

-o0o-

 

     “Shelly I’m leaving Twin Peaks and I don’t know when I’m going to return. But meeting you has been more than a privilege. It’s touched my heart, and I know if I don’t kiss you now. Then I’m going to regret it the rest of my days!” Gordon’s words lingered behind, like the kiss he had left on Shelly’s lips. His kisses were soft and sweet, like he was. Shelly Gordon had never met a girl like shelly. He was practically def and yet he could hear her clear as a bell.

     Shelly sat in her rocking chair back home. That bisness with Bobby and Leo was over. She was done with that part of her life. She was all alone on a cold dark winter night when suddenly, there was a knock on her cabin door. She sprang out of her chair slightly annoyed. "Bobby!" Shelly said slightly annoyed and trying to rest after a long hard day at the diner. SHe stormed across the room and opened the door. She was taken aback by the sight of Gordon Cole.

 

"Shelly!!!" Gordon said with loving eyes. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I left!"

"Gordon it's been sooo long, my my were both so old now!!!"

"Awe Shelly you haven't aged a day..."

"The older you get the more you realize, this town is freaking weird!" Shelly said. "I take it you heard Agent Cooper is missing?"

"You know anything about what happened?"

"I know probably about it as much as Audrey Would, you know how much she adored Dale..." Shelly explained. "Agent cooper was at the Log, he got out of bed to go to the bathroom, and he was gone. He just vanished into thin air..."

Suddenly Gordon Woke up at his desk. someone had woken him up with the vibrations of dropping a stack of books i front of him.

It was Dian. "Agent Gordon -- Agent Gordon turn on your hearing-aid !!!"

Still confused Gordon sat up. He wasn't sure if what he saw was a dream or a premonition he wasn't sure. "I just had the strangest dream..."

"Agent Gordon, Agent Cooper didn't send in a tape today!!!"

"What's that?" Gordon said. Dian rolled her eyes slightly annoyed. "Speak up?"

"AGENT COOPER DIDN'T SEND IN HIS TAPES TODAY, HE DIDN'T SEND IN ANY TAPES. NEVER ONCE -- IN THE TEN YEARS I HAVE BEEN TAKING DOWN PAINSTAKINGLY ACCURATE DETAILS OF A STRANGE MOUNTAIN TOWN, TEN YEARS: OF GIANTS, BACKWARDS TALKING MIDGETS, A LADY WHO TALKS TO HER LOG, AND THE BEST GODDAM COFFEE AND APPLE PIE HE'S EVER HAD. IT GET'S KINDA ANNOYING BUT SUDDENLY HE JUST UP AND STOPS."

"WAIT..." Said Gordon. "COOPER'S MISSING?"

"Well..YES!!!" screamed Dian worriedly. "HE WAS LAST SEEN IN TWIN PEAKS..."

Gordon Cole knew then what he had to do. he had to go to Twin Peaks to find Agent Cooper, if it was the last thing he did!!!


End file.
